


五次Jim去找Bill，一次...

by Polka



Category: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4178166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polka/pseuds/Polka





	五次Jim去找Bill，一次...

1.

大雨下了一整天，直到傍晚依旧不合时节地下着，一阵寒风从过道吹过，吉姆缩起了肩。  
伞还在往下滴水，在走道地面上聚起一小汪深色水泊，然而在这样的雨里，一把伞几乎起不到任何作用，被泥水打湿的裤脚冰冷地贴紧皮肤，那感觉并不好受。  
比尔借给他的那本书被他一路护在怀里，倒是仍然干燥崭新。

已经过了约定时间，寝室的房门紧闭，他轻敲了几次门，没有人回应。  
他在过道上踱着步子。也许比尔是被什么事耽搁住了，所以还没回来，毕竟他有太多事情可忙，毕竟下着这么大的雨。  
认识比尔纯属偶然，但在这之前吉姆就知道这个青年——在牛津你没法不留意到比尔·海顿，他属于“那一群人”，仿佛受到上天眷顾，走到哪儿都是视线的焦点，做任何事都有人追随。  
寝室的大门开合，接着有脚步声入内，吉姆期盼地回头，发现那不是自己在等的人，就又低下头去。  
“你找比尔？”  
来人打量他，在经过他身边时问。  
“对。”他回答。  
“他出城了，有个画社的活动，这两天都不会回来。你和他有约？”  
“对。”  
“那别等了，他大概忘了告诉你。”青年又看了看他，朝他耸肩。  
他点头，然后转过身，沿着长长的过道往外走，将书夹在腋下，又撑起了伞。

 

2.

比尔站在学院门口等吉姆。  
他看起来兴高采烈，穿着套与他并不相称的粗布外套，脚上是一双破旧的胶靴。他朝吉姆迎过来，脸颊红润，眼睛里有光芒闪烁。  
“怎么样？”他得意地问，“我在二手店里找到的这套行头。”  
这世界上可没有这么漂亮、快活的码头工人，吉姆想回答，但比尔似乎猜透了他的心思，挠了挠头发，收回笑容，换上了副严肃而认真的脸孔，那令他看上去还真像那么回事——他有种收放自如的天赋，无论对事还是对人，吉姆从心底里佩服他这一点。  
“倒是你，”比尔瞧着他，又笑起来，“我们是去工人俱乐部，又不是去诗歌沙龙。”  
他捶了捶吉姆的胳膊，然后将手搭在了吉姆肩上——比尔喜欢肢体上的接触：搭个肩膀，轻抚下胳膊，拍拍后背，开始的时候吉姆感到拘束，但现在他已经熟悉了自己朋友这些表示亲昵的动作。  
“走，我带你去挑套衣服。”比尔轻轻推攘他，笑着说。

 

3.

过了一会儿比尔才打开了寝室门。  
他的头发蓬乱，穿着件没系好的法兰绒睡袍，敞露着胸口。  
已经是早晨十点，但今天是周末，没有校工会敲门检查。房间的窗帘紧闭，昏暗中弥散着股呛人的烟味，吉姆走进门，随即才意识到屋子里并不止他一个来客——那张狭窄而凌乱的单人床上有人正趴着。光裸背部的紧实肌肉，埋在枕头里、被栗色头发遮蔽的侧脸。  
吉姆停住脚步，没有再往前走。哪怕与比尔有约，他似乎也选错了出现的时机。  
但比尔拿手拨弄着头发，走到桌边，给自己倒了杯水，一饮而尽，然后回头看他。  
“等我五分钟，”比尔满不在意地说，“我换套衣服就能走。”

床上的青年翻了个身。吉姆克制着自己不去注视，但房间太过狭窄，那裸露的肩膀与脖颈上残留着的红痕显得如此刺眼——青年有张秀气俊俏的脸，依旧在熟睡，呼吸深沉而均匀。  
比尔绕过床脚，从衣柜里找了套衣服，扔在床沿，动手脱下了睡袍。他的行动如此自如，仿佛这个房间里根本不存在除了他以外的任何人。他的双腿修长，肌肉匀称，鲜少毛发，一具干净而漂亮的身体。

吉姆在他回头时不安地挪开了视线，低头看摆在门口的那摞书。  
“你可以挑几本走，”比尔套上衬衫，开始系扣子，“我在清理书柜。”  
吉姆点头，随手拿起一本，翻了几页，却不知道它到底在讲什么。

 

4.

他犹豫了几分钟才敲门。  
已经快到宵禁时间，但对比尔来说，夜晚大概才刚刚开始。  
吉姆最近很少能见到自己忙碌的朋友——比尔缺席了辩论社的聚会，缺席了每周的俱乐部活动，也没有出现在板球场上或学校的小酒吧里。  
他不知道发生了什么，就这么等待了一个礼拜，然后他站在了这儿，伸手敲门。

门被从内打开，屋里只亮着盏橘色台灯。吉姆闻到了酒味。  
比尔背着灯光，站在阴影里困惑地瞧着他——他们一起打球，一起去图书馆，一起进城，比尔走到哪儿都叫着他，偶尔也会在半夜溜到他房间窗下扔石子喊他出门，但他从没有这么来找过自己的朋友，在这个时候。  
比尔看起来喝了不止一点酒，眼睛里有不常见的疲惫。他的嘴唇蠕动，似乎想要说点什么，最终却放弃了，只是叹了口气。在他低头的瞬间吉姆在他脸上看见了孤独，但这个念头转瞬即逝：那是比尔·海顿，他没有理由孤独。  
走道响起脚步声，吉姆赶紧迈进房间，带上了门。  
桌上有瓶打开的伏特加，被校工发现可不是什么好事。  
“我收到瓶酒，”比尔哑着喉咙问，“来一杯吗？”然后没等吉姆点头就拿起桌上的玻璃杯，倒了半杯酒，直接递给了他。  
他伸手去接，还没收回手，就被比尔捉住了手腕。  
摁在他皮肤上的指尖滚烫。他往后退，杯子里的酒液晃动着泼洒了出来，他匆忙致歉，但比尔没给他平静下来的机会，往前又逼了一步，拿指腹摩挲他的手腕内侧，注视他的脸，那动作里带着种不由分说的决断，仿佛料定对方不会因此而掉头离开。  
他突然间仿佛搁了浅，动弹不得，只能握紧手里的酒杯。  
那指头沿着手臂往上滑，隔着布料抚摸他，感受他。过了片刻，就着他僵硬的站姿比尔凑了过来，将嘴唇印在他的侧颈。  
他的朋友在靠近时眼神湿润，身上一股酒气。吉姆知道他喝醉了，也隐约知道接下来将会发生的事情，但他就这么站着，拿着那杯酒，让比尔吮吸他侧颈那一小块裸露的皮肤，让比尔搂住他的腰，将他按进自己怀里。  
然后他颤抖着闭上眼睛。

5.

他们从伦敦回来。比尔向他介绍了一些人。  
这或许称不上一次“面试”，只是一次友善的聊天，但回来路上比尔心情不错，将衬衫袖子卷到手肘，走得飞快，一路哼着歌。  
“他们喜欢你。”比尔告诉他，“他们对你很满意。”

对于自己将来要做什么，吉姆倒并没有过明确的计划，他可以做个职业运动员，或者进入银行业，就像他父母一样。至于情报工作，他从来没想过——那似乎离得有些遥远，但如果比尔希望他走这条路，那他愿意和自己的朋友一起。  
他们在学校的咖啡馆坐了会儿，吃了晚餐和甜点，然后在回去各自寝室的岔路口，比尔停了下来。  
“去我那儿坐坐。”他说。  
于是吉姆跟着他走。  
他们回到比尔那儿，拉上窗帘，然后比尔吻他，推着他躺到那张对他们俩来说过于拥挤的床上去，帮他解开衬衫纽扣，脱掉长裤，分开他的双腿。  
他已经开始习惯和比尔做爱，伏在他身上的青年汗湿的皮肤与低喘让他脸红，被进入的感觉倒是有些古怪，但他从未拥有过其他人，所以他猜大概性爱就应该是这样：混合着钝痛的短暂的愉悦。而比尔，吉姆知道他曾与很多人来往，男孩和女孩们，那时他们大概也像他一样赤裸着躺在这张床上，成为这个人的俘虏，并且心甘情愿。  
有时候比尔喜欢告诉他他有多么敏感——一丁点的触摸就能够让他浑身发抖。但比尔谈论他的口吻就像是在评价一份餐后甜点或是闲聊今天的天气，哪怕那一刻他正埋在他的身体里。

6.

比尔的新公寓与泰晤士河只有不到十分钟的步行距离。  
那是间不算太宽敞但整洁、干净的屋子，有个能眺望河岸的露台，比尔说自己要买张躺椅。  
离搬离学校的日子不远了，比尔帮他也找了几处地方，他今天去看了一间，离比尔很近，只需过两条街，路上有间中学，有杂货店，还有露天的咖啡厅。附近还有个板球场，紧挨着街角的公园。  
他与房东约好第二天就来付定金，然后往比尔的住处走——比尔两周前就搬了过来，或许他可以享受一杯下午茶，在这难得晴朗的天气里，和他的新同事兼新邻居。  
这个念头令吉姆加快了脚步。

在瞥到那头乱发和熟悉身影的时候，吉姆停在了路边。  
比尔正从一家法国餐馆推门走出来，和一个女孩。  
吉姆从没见过她。她有头瀑布般的金色长发，骨架纤瘦而娇小，穿着条白色连衣裙，面容甜美。比尔的手搂在她腰间，带着她往自己的公寓方向转过去，没有注意到就站在他们身后的人。  
那女孩垫着脚尖凑近比尔的耳朵，认真说了些什么，比尔吃吃地笑起来，笑得肩膀颤动。  
“笨蛋，”他宠溺地说，“我都说了。你都从哪儿听到的这些传闻？”  
“别犯傻了，”他搂紧了女孩，“除了你以外没有其他任何人，我向你保证。”

7.

他打开门，比尔就站在门口，手背在背后。  
“吉姆。”比尔冲他微笑，然后将自己手里的东西递了过来，那是枝花——一朵玫瑰，街头小贩叫卖的那种，裹在简陋的半透明包装纸里。  
“你没来找我，”接着比尔往里走，脱下外套，“忙着搬家？唔，我喜欢这儿。你可以考虑换张沙发。还有这面墙，我已经搞完了学院的麻烦事，现在随时有空，如果你要重新粉刷的话。”  
吉姆看着他将外套挂在衣帽架上，在空荡荡的屋子里巡视，然后朝他走过来，伸出一只手抚摸他的手臂，将他拽向自己。  
“我知道这附近有家不错的家具店，”比尔望着他笑，“明天我们去看看。你大概还需要比宿舍那张大一点的床，现在这个可不行。”

 

Fin.


End file.
